1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a catalyst to improve reaction kinetics, and more particularly to a catalyst to improve reaction kinetics for CO2 desorption and CO2 adsorption.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Anthropogenic CO2 is considered a major contributor to global warming. One of the primary sources of anthropogenic CO2 is the flue gas from fossil fuel-fired power plants. As such, an ideal method of CO2 abatement is to remove CO2 from flue gas. Several techniques exist to accomplish this, including absorption using liquid solvents, membrane separation, cryogenic separation, and adsorption onto solid sorbents. Duke, et al., “Assessment of postcombustion carbon capture technologies for power generation,” Front. Chem. Eng. China, 4, (2010), pp. 184-195; Li, et al., “Structural changes of silica mesocellular foam supported amine-funcionalized CO2 adsorbents upon exposure to steam,” ACS Appl. Mater. Interfaces, 2, (2010), pp. 3363-3372; Ma, et al., “Molecular basket sorbents for separation of CO2 and H2S from various gas steams,” Am. Chem. Soc., 131, (2009), pp. 5777-5783; Hicks, et al., Designing adsorbents for CO2 capture from flue gas-hyperbranched aminosilicas capable of capturing CO2 reversibly,” J. Am. Chem. Soc., 130, (2008), pp. 2902-2903; Yang, et al., “Progress in carbon dioxide separation and capture: a review,” J. Environ. Sci., (Beijing, China), 20, (2008), pp. 14-27; Aaron, et al., “Separation of CO2 from flue gas: a review,” Sep. Sci. Technol., 40, (2005), pp. 321-348; Mimura, et al., “Recent development on flue gas CO2 recovery technology,” Greenhouse Gas Control Technol., Proc. Int. Conf, 6th, 2, (2003), pp. 1057-1067; White, et al., “Separation and capture of CO2 from large stationary sources and sequestration in geological formations—coalbeds and deep saline aquifers,” Air Waste Manage. Assoc., 53, (2003), pp. 645-715; Herzog, et al., “CO2 capture, reuse, and storage technologies for mitigating global climate change,” Technical Report No. DOE/DE-AF22-96PC01257, U.S. Department of Energy, Pittsburgh, Pa., 1999, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Each of these techniques has its own advantages and disadvantages.
Therefore, a need exists to improve compositions, reaction kinetics, and method of using the same.